


Salamat iskevät idiootteihin

by lokiemrys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Thunderstorms
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiemrys/pseuds/lokiemrys
Summary: Prompt: Cuddling inside during a thunderstorm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Salamat iskevät idiootteihin

_Steve oli aina jollain lailla pitänyt jyrinästä ja välähdyksistä, yhä enemmän seerumin jälkeen, kun jokainen säikähdys ei laittanut heikkoa sydäntä jättämään lyöntiä väliin._

_Välillä jäistä heräämisen jälkeen Steve oli tuntenut olonsa kotoisaksi ukkosmyrskyjen aikaan ihan vain siksi, että ukkosen kumina ja välähdykset toivat sodan hänen mieleensä.  
Sota taas toi Buckyn._

_Steve oli istunut monet kerrat yksin nykyajan asuntonsa ikkunalaudalla katselemassa myrskyjä, kuvittelemassa paljaiden jalkojen ääntä ja Buckyn käsivarsia kietoutumassa ympärilleen niin kuin 30-luvulla._

_”Steve, tule jo pois sieltä ikkunasta, ennen kuin salama iskee sinuun”, Buckyn ääni sanoi heidän yhteisessä asunnossaan Brooklynissä, jossa Steve aina ukkosmyrskyjen aikaan kuvitteli olevansa._

_Steven iho nousi kananlihalle. Hän sulki silmänsä ja halasi itseään yrittäen muistaa Buckyn tuoksun. Jossain kohtaa kaikki tärkeät pienet asiat olivat kadonneet hänen muististaan. Buckyn lämpö, se harmaan sävy, joka valtasi Buckyn silmät ukkosella. Tuoksu.  
Kadonneet samalla tavalla kuin ukkonen ja salamat aina lopulta hiipuivat tihkuttavaksi sateeksi, jonka välistä aurinko alkoi pilkistellä._

***

Ensimmäinen jyrähdys oli etäinen, eikä Stevellä käynyt mielessäkään, että ukkonen saattaisi aiheuttaa minkäänlaisia ongelmia. Hän istui turvatalon verannalla Buckyn kanssa nauttimassa tummuvasta taivaasta ja tulevan sateen tuoksusta, sähköstä ilmassa.

*

Bucky ei pitänyt kovista äänistä. Ei ollut pitänyt sen jälkeen, kun edellisen kerran heräsi kryotankista Wakandassa.  
Ei hän ollut pitänyt niistä ennen sitäkään, ei edes 30-luvulla, kun Steve oli roikkunut uhkarohkeasti ikkunassa aina myrskyn tullen kuin mikäkin ukkosenjohdatin, joka imi sähköä itseensä ilmasta.

"Salamat iskevät idiootteihin", oli Buckyn äiti aina lapsilleen sanonut.

Winter Soldier oli elänyt metelistä, jyrinästä ja välähdyksistä, sillä loppua kohden sotilas oli ollut kyllästynyt olemaan aina hiljainen ja huomaamaton, vaimentimilla varustettu, mitä ikinä tekikään.

Bucky halusi sen kaiken pois itsestään, sodan, metelin, välkkeen, räiskeen. Siitä oli helpompaa päästä kuin hiljaisuudesta, huomaamattomuudesta. Hän halusi kultaisen keskitien.

Nyt, ukkosen tullen se olisi tarkoittanut sitä samaa Bucky Barnesia, joka haki Steven pois ikkunasta. Sitä Buckya, joka kietoi Steven syliinsä peittoihin ja halasi, vaikka itse oli heistä kahdesta se, joka kaipasi läheisyyttä ja turvaa.  
Buckysta tuntui kuitenkin, ettei hän löytänyt sitä Buckya enää.

Hän luikahti sisälle jättäen Steven verannalle yksin odottamaan sadetta.

*

”Bucky, muistatko, kun aina Brooklynissä… ” Steve aloitti, kun myrskyn ensimmäiset raskaat sadepisarat alkoivat putoilla järvelle.  
Ennen lauseen loppua hän kuitenkin huomasi istuvansa ulkona yksin.  
”Bucky?”

Steve ponkaisi pystyyn epämääräinen paniikki sisällään heräillen. Vasta äskenhän Bucky oli istunut hänen vieressään, minne toinen oli voinut kadota?

Raolleen jäänyt ulko-ovi narahti, kun järveltä puhalsi äkkiä viileä tuuli, joka toi myrskyä tullessaan. Steve käänsi selkänsä sateelle ja sulki turvatalon oven perässään päästyään sisälle.

Kaikki mökin tavarat olivat paikoillaan, kuparinen kahvipannu eteisaulan hyllyllä, ilmapuntari sen vieressä. Eteisen mummolamaiseen tuoksuun ei sekoittunut kloroformia tai muita vääriä hajuja. Buckya ei siis todennäköisesti ollut siepattu.

Keittiöön normaalisti kellertävä, pitsiverhojen läpi lankeava valo oli ukkospilvistä muuttunut harmaansiniseksi.  
Buckya ei näkynyt keittiössä.

”Bucky?” Steve huhusi jatkaessaan matkaa keittiön poikki olohuoneeseen.

”Täällä”, makuuhuoneesta kantautuva ääni oli niin vaimea, ettei Steve olisi ilman seerumia takuulla kuullut sitä.

Astuessaan huoneeseen hän ei ensin meinannut huomata Buckya ollenkaan, niin monta vilttiä tämä oli vetänyt niskaansa, ja niin suuri tyynyvuori ympäröi Buckyn vilttikasaa.  
Steveä olisi varmaan naurattanut, ellei Bucky olisi näyttänyt niin sulkeutuneelta ja vakavalta.

”Minä en…” Bucky takelteli, ja Steve kiirehti ystävänsä viereen istumaan.

”Mitä, Buck?”

”En ole koskaan välittänyt ukkosesta”, Bucky tunnusti puhuen enemmän polvilleen kuin Stevelle.

”Tule tänne”, Steve perkasi puolet vilteistä pois Buckyn ympäriltä ja könysi tämän taakse istumaan kietoen käsivartensa Buckyn ympärille. Viltit hän heitti heidän molempien päälle niin, että kaksikko muodosti ikään kuin pienen, oman, tyynyistä ja vilteistä koostuvan majan.

Eikä ukkosmyrskyä enää näkynyt makuuhuoneen pikkuikkunasta lämpimänkeltaiseen vilttimajaan. Jyrinäkin tuntui muuttuvan pehmeämmäksi, kun se sai seurakseen peltikattoon rummuttavan sateen.

”Parempi?” Steve mumisi Buckyn niskaan, ja tunsi toisen värähtävän. Bucky ei sanonut mitään, mutta painautui tiiviimmin Steven syliin, mikä oli sekin eräänlainen vastaus.  
Steve tunsi taas tuoksun, jonka oli luullut menettäneensä iäksi, eikä voinut olla painamatta kevyttä suukkoa Buckyn hiuksiin.

*

Bucky sulki silmänsä ja nojautui Steveä vasten, kääntyi ja painoi kasvonsa toisen olkapäähän.  
Ehkä hän vielä löytäisi sen entisen Buckyn.  
Tai ehkä hänen ei tarvinnut.  
Ehkä toistaiseksi riitti, että hän oli löytänyt Steven, ja Steve oli löytänyt hänet.

Bucky nukahti pian Steven vakaaseen hengitykseen ja myrskyn vaimeneviin ääniin, eikä ukkonen seuraavalla kerralla, muutaman viikon päästä, häirinnyt häntä enää läheskään niin paljon.


End file.
